Jak II - Surviving Wolves
by EvOzXx
Summary: - Hinted Jak x Kirea. Original Character - 'Lone Wolf', was the term used by many. She calls it, 'surviving'. However, one can never stay isolated for too long. Truths are revealed and new people appear. Maybe all too fast?... Rated T for mild gore and mild swearing. Please Read and Review.
1. Life is a Game

**Note before beginning this story: This story contains an Original Character (OC). As an advocate FanFiction reader I do see concerns when inserting these characters. I do assure that I will keep as true as possible when it comes Canon characters and do my best to not make my character a Mary - Sue. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I, Aiobhlain Brennan, recognize that, 'Jak and Daxter', and any other affiliated trademark are properties of 'Naughty Dog'. As such, I recognize, also, that I do not own any of these trademarks. I do not make any profit from the making of this story. This work of fiction is merely for entertainment purposes only.**

**On with the story :)**

* * *

"Nina! Hey! How ya doin'? You want the usual?"

I looked up to the perky blonde behind the bar, Tess. She's worked at the Hip-Hog for Mar knows how long. Sometimes I wonder if her face gets sore from smiling all the time. Maybe she's just numb….. _Stay on track Nina!_

"No," I said sternly, "I'm here on business, Krew here?"

I felt and heard a heavy breath behind me. No need for an answer now. Tuning on my heel I eyed the behemoth that is Krew with hard eyes, "You and me do the same conversational dance every time I come here so I'ma cut to the chase. I managed to drop my gun into a vat of dark eco when I was killing metal heads. That was my favourite mod and I need a new one."

He floated around in a circle in his chair contemplating his answer. He took a breath before answering, "Hehe little Nina a calamity waiting for detonation aren't you, ey?" I growled. Yes I'm small and yes, I can be somewhat clumsily occasionally but everyone in Haven seems to only remember my failures. "Watch it or I may just detonate in here," I said with a scowl.

A breathy chuckle came from him. "I'm feeling generous today so," Krew took another breath before continuing, "Deliver some _cargo _to the Underground and the mod is yours." He tossed me some pretty heavy boxed cargo. I wasn't going to question its contents. I've learned that with Krew, everything is dangerous. "Heh hem, mod?" Motioning my empty hand, I stood still until he handed it over.

Krew was reluctant to give it over but lazily threw it in my general direction. I caught it which relative ease and proceeded out the door. It was my favourite gun. It was like it was made for me, _somewhat. _I started shooting with a scatter mod but the kick to it never agreed with me. The Blaster mod was best for me; light and easy to aim. While it may lack in power it makes up for in so many other areas.

Hopping on my zoomer outside, I could hear the hum of the engine over the hustle and bustle of Haven City. I switched to the upper zone; like I always have. I'd rather avoid that than the Krimson Guards who are on foot.

The trip to the Slums was uneventful to say the most. None of the KG seemed to notice the large box weighing down the back of my zoomer. I was thankful that the behemoth decided to box the cargo this time. Slowing the vehicle, bringing it down, I swung my leg over and hopped off. I unstrapped the box from the back, careful not the drop whatever it is.

The door for the Underground opened automatically due me having a pass. I wasn't part of it but the leader, Torn, gave it to me as 'peace offering'. He knew who I was, he knew my backstory. He knew I had skill with a gun. Torn offered me a place in the Underground; I turned him down. I work alone; if it doesn't benefit me I won't do it. Life is a game of survival. I chose to play solo.

My boots clicked with every step I took. The material the steps were made out of annoyed the crap out of me. As I expected, when I arrived Torn was leaning over the circular table examining bits of paper and other various things. I coughed to get his attention. Looking up, he scowled then smirked, "Well, well, well. Looked what the rats dragged in. Come to reconsider my offer?" I rolled my eyes.

"Krew has a delivery for you, as a matter of fact, Commander Tonsillitis."

"Heh, that's a new one. You workin' for that sleazebag Krew now?"

"You know I don't work for anyone but myself. I need a new gun, he needs a job done. Simple."

"What'ya do with your old gun?"

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out."

I think Torn got fed up with the back and forth because he reached out his hand, "Give it here." I walked over and gave to him and tried to get out as quick I could. Before I could, however, Torn said something that made me stop, "You know, you keep blamin' the KG for **his **death, but ya never do anything about it. You know you can't beat them on your own but you never take any help. If you ask me this 'lone wolf' crap has you in a rut."

I was furious. Not only did he bring _him _up but he also indirectly blamed for his murder. I stormed back up to him, "Don't you DARE try and pull me into his death! You wanna know why I'm this supposed, 'lone wolf'? Because Warner's killing taught me that you can trust no one." We had a sort of staring contest after that. Until I breathed a heavy sigh and stormed out the door.

I had restrained the urge to shoot the bastard. Because, in retrospect, the city needs him. Anyway, killing him would have the Underground hunting my ass. I honestly don't feel like going on the run…. _Again. _I just wish it wasn't so easy for my buttons to be pushed.

I started the zoomer up going to the upper zone again, gripping the handlebars as some sort of stress relief. The first half of the trip was just as boring as before. However soon enough I'd have to pass the Fortress. I was building up speed. I never liked passing that place. Just going near that place made me want to kill every inhabitant in the damn place. I knew that would be damn near impossible so I needed restraint.

Then, I heard it.

"By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harbouring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" The Krimson Guard. As if I wasn't angry enough these airheads were trying to kill innocent civilians! I stopped my zoomer as slowly as I could without passing the scene. Don't need a driver up my back now, it would attract attention.

Looking down my eyes focused on a particular group of people. Two guys, one kid and a rat. One man was old, white hair, long beard, long beard the works. A tiny kid stood beside him oblivious to the situation. The guy in front of them looked at the guards with pure hatred. He had grean long hair and wore blue and white. The orange rat stood in front of all of them; a heavy sense of fear on his face, "Aaah, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender, OR DIE!?"

It talks!

The old dude back away in fear, "Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!"

Well then, I think it's time to break in the new mod….

* * *

** Author's Note: Hi! :D I got to play all three games on _Jak and Daxter Trilogy _recently and I still freakin' love it! :D And those who have seen my _DeviantART _account will know when I LOVE a video game with a cool story my mind create's OC's. So, yes, this is the product. So please, any review is accepted as long as it's helps me improve the story or my overall writing ability :D**

**All the best**  
**-Evo :D**


	2. Questions

Warner had four main tricks. _Lure, attack, escape, repeat. _It worked for him and I'll make it work for me.

When I jumped off the zoomer I immediately pulled my gun from my back holster. The Krimson Guards quickly surrounded the green haired man. Damn it, I need them to focus on me. I pointed the Blaster at the back of a guard; the laser red dot indicating where my intended target was. _Point, aim, shoot….._

"GET HER!"

Bingo! Half the guards came charging towards me. I quickly took out two guards before the group came into close range. Getting down on my knees, I swept my leg under the next one and when he tripped I drew my fist back. It made contact with the visor of his helmet shattering it and leaving bloody stains around his eyes.

Then, before the others had time to shoot I rolled out of the way. Some shot anyway, due to it being too late for their mind to recalibrate. I used the gun again and fired at another guard. Finally, I took out the last of the assailants with a few shots of the Blaster. I thought that was all of them until I heard the sound of roaring engines.

_Air trains…. DAMMIT!_

Several more KG hopped down from the large vehicle. I prepared for battle again with the Blaster in my two hands. Suddenly, I was thrown off balance with a flash of white. I fell rather clumsily on my behind and dropped my weapon. Quickly scrambling to my feet I grabbed the thing and looked around for enemies.

To say I was shocked at what I saw was an understatement.

A being with pure white skin and large onyx eyes attacked the Crimson guards fiercely; taking down each one without much effort. Horns and claws protruded from his head and hands. Every couple of seconds or two purple sparks emitted from his body. Although whatever it was, it reminded me of the green haired guy.

The fleet of guards was already massively reduced by the time I began shooting again. I only managed a shoulder shot on one before that _thing _took them all out. The minute he did this he clutched his head rather tightly and staggered around. Slowly he skin gave way to colour and he began turning into the man from earlier. The rat stood next to him, "That was cool! Do it again!"

_Do it again? _He's kidding, right?

"Something's... happening to me... Something he did... I can't... control it," the green haired dude seemed to really be struggling with something. At this point the old man stepped in. Wait… I recognize him! It was a man named Kor. I never had any personal interaction with him but I knew of him. He was one of the people given the job to protect the kid beside him. Apparently he was the true heir to the City, or something like that.

"Very impressive," he said. Kor seemed to direct this at the other man. I felt slightly insulted that I got nothing as I faded into the background. "Ehh, you okay Jak?" The rat asked. So, that's him name, Jak. This Jak guy took a minute or two to recompose himself. When he did, Kor spoke again, "What you just did was very brave. This child is important." Again, directing the question at Jak. Do I not get any notice? You know I could have just ridden off on my zoomer.

The orange animal walked over to the child, "This kid? He looks kinda... scruffy." The kid cowered away slightly. At that moment a guard came over in a Cruiser, "You are in a restricted zone. Move along!" Almost as suddenly as he came, he left. I took that as my queue to leave also. I had nothing else to do here. Spinning on my heel no one noticed me leave.

Starting up the zoomer and going up I quickly sped away from the scene. My raven ponytail fluttered in the wind as I weaved through traffic. It gave me some time to think. Like who was that Jak guy? And what was that _thing_he transformed to? And what, in the name of Mar, was that talking orange thing

I need answers and I'll be damned not to get them.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Hi again! :) Chapter 2 and the trouble twins are in town! ;) So anyway thanks to Anna from _DeviantART _for giving me one awesome review. So anyway guys thanks for reading and PLEASE review :D**

**A****ll the best  
****-Evo**


	3. A Guilty Drink

I arrived at the Hip – Hog again. You could probably guess I was really yearning for this information. I don't go into the Hip – Hog twice on a good day. The place wasn't empty this time. A few people were scattered around the place chatting happily with their companions. I strode straight to the bar and took a seat. Tess wasn't there this time. Were had she gotten off to so sudden? Eh, it doesn't matter now.

The fill-in barmaid, Erica, served another customer before strutting over to me, "Hey Nina. Tess told me you were in already today, you drownin' your sorrows or something?" I glared at her, "I'd be an alcoholic if I did." She fell into an awkward silence before I said, "Usual please." She immediately scuttled off to fulfil my order.

Turning in my chair, I leaned against the bar. The Lardbag that is Krew wasn't here. That was odd too. Where is everyone getting off to? I felt a drink being slid beside me. Erica knew that it was going on non-existent tab. Krew never seemed to notice; not that I complained. I tuned back around, "Hey, Erica," talking a drink I called down the bartender, "Where's Lord Blubber? I need to talk to him." "If you're about Krew he's the back talking to Sig," she replied.

I downed the rest of my drink before getting down from the stool. Erica didn't object; though I think more so out of fear and guilt. Pushing open the door I saw Krew conversing with the dark – skinned Wastelander, Sig. They both turned my heads to me and Krew had an angry expression, "Don't you know how to knock, ey?" I smirked and plopped down on a chair. Putting my arm behind it I spoke, "You know, me being such a kind person I thought I'd give you some info before anyone else knows."

I was reeling Krew in for a catch.

He floated over too me, eyebrow raised, "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about an animal-man," I said. Krew chuckled, "You really expect me to believe you, ey?" Shrugging, I tried to pull the line in, "Believe me if you want but it looked pretty real to me. Guy was white as hell with horns and claws and stuff, really strong too…" I trailed off. As I began to say things aloud I began to realize more. Those purple sparks weren't just sparks I had seen them before while killing metal heads, "…. Dark Eco!"

Was that why he had transformed? I guess, but if he had Dark Eco in his system he would he be dead. I have to move out of the way while it spatters from metal heads, damn stuff burns like a living hell. Turning back to Krew and Sig from my thoughts the behemoth had a thoughtful smile on his face. Can that thing even manage thought? "Seems like the Baron has been up to his old tricks, ey," Krew said.

The Baron? This doesn't sound good. "What do you mean old tricks?" I questioned. He laughed at my question, "Wouldn't you like to know," and floated away. My hands balled up into fists with rage. I wanted to shoot Krew so much right now. That double-crossing bastard! After all I've done for him! Then again, I've violated my own rule; never ever trust anyone.

I would have pummelled El Lardo right there but Sig was there. I'd hate to admit it but he is a hell of a lot larger than me and if we went close combat I'd be screwed. Growling, I hastily got out of my seat. "I would be willing to part with this information for a job, ey," Krew said while I had my back turned.

I pondered this for a moment or two before, "Fuck you Fatso. I'm out."

I had my pride you know….

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Hey! :P Sorry for the long while between updates but I'm am doing my Pre-Junior Cert exams :P They're going on until the eight of February so it might be another while for the next update :( Sorry. Anyway, please Review :D**

All the Best  
-Evo  



End file.
